I wish you hadn't drank that potion
by Becky Hamilton
Summary: OUAT Season 3 episode 12. What If Walsh never turned into the flying monkey, and stayed human almost the entire time of his attack?
1. Chapter 1

Emma could visibly see the hurt on Walsh's face. Her chest hurt hearing what she was saying and watching his reaction. But this wasn't her life anymore. It never was, and she knew that. Even still that didn't change how she felt about him. Walsh looked away from her. Seemingly trying to gather his thoughts. The look of sadness vanished in a second and was replaced with something she had never seen before. His head snapped back to look her dead in the eyes, as his voice went cold as ice,

"I wish you hadn't drank that potion." His jaw locked at that last word. His face emotionless.

 _What? How did he?_ Her mind raced at what he just spoke. _Who was he? How did he know about the memory potion_?

"What?" Emma's voice cracked, fear all of a sudden slammed into her chest instead of sadness. She had no idea what just happened, or for that matter what was happening. _How did he know?_

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone!" Walsh said walking away only to grab a chair and throw it to the other side of the patio. Emma backed away closer to the brick railing at the end of the roof.

"What are you talking about?" Panic was setting in. Walsh was standing between her and the only safe exit to the apartment building. To Killian. Why did she tell him to stay in the apartment? This was going downhill really fast and she could use him now.

"It's too bad. I actually kind of liked you." His voice was expressionless and his eyes were dead.

"Who are you?" Emma had now pressed herself against the railing. He was getting increasingly dangerous by the second. Walsh let out a low and fearsome growl as his eyes flashed red. He came at her in full force arms stretched out at her. Emma ran to her left narrowly missing him stumbling as she dodged his grasp. He stretched out his foot seeing her stumble and caught her foot with his, causing her to fall to the ground hard. Hitting her head on the ventilation shaft that protruded from the patio floor, she let out a muffled scream as her head made contact. She lay there for a second before she tried to get up feeling something hot and wet drip down her forehead. She reached up with one hand and touched her palm where she thought it was coming from. She was met this a searing pain that caused her to pull her palm away from the agonizing spot. She gasped as her hand was covered in blood. Instantly feeling dizzy. She heard footsteps behind her she tried to scramble away on her elbows dragging her feet behind her as she tried to get them to work. His hands grabbed at her ankles and dragged her away from the ventilation shaft so she was on her back below him.

"You really have no idea what you are up against do you, Savior?" His eyes were laced with rage and hatred. He then quickly reached for something. _A pipe? What was he going to do?_ Her vision was blurry to begin with she wasn't sure what was going on and if she should trust anything she was seeing. With both hands on either end of the object he quickly stepped over her chest and then sat down on her chest, locking her arms at her side. She desperately tried to wiggle free from him, but his weight crushed her ribs making it even harder to breathe let alone move away. Without any warning the object was firmly pressed against her throat. Realizing what he was now trying to do she let out a scream of desperation, the only thing that surprised her for a second what whose name came out of her mouth before it was violently cut off.

Killian sat at the dining room table as he helplessly heard Emma close the door behind her, he grasped the glass that was sitting before him. _What was she going to tell, Walsh? How close had they originally gotten? And what kind of a name was Walsh anyway?_ He could vaguely hear Emma talking to Walsh in the hallway before he heard receding foot prints and a door open and close, then ascending footsteps. Minutes later he heard a door being opened and the clatter of Emma's boots as she walked above Killian's head. Then it went silent. Killian's heart sank. He had come all this way to save her from this horrible life of lies. He had out run a curse for her. She was everything to him and yet he could only think of how and what she was going to tell this strange man that she said they had spent eight months together. Killian tossed back the rum into his mouth and swallowed hard as it burned his throat. He then desperately reached for the bottle again when he heard a loud scraping of metal and an even bigger crash.

"Guess you aren't taking it well, huh, Walsh?" A smile cracked his lips as he pour more rum into his glass. He knew Emma would be fine with a little emotional outburst from someone. She was a tough one. Killian then heard something that made an icy chill stab his heart. Emma screamed and then there was an excessively loud crash.

"EMMA!" Killian jumped out of his chair and flew to the door to the hallway in seconds. He stood in the doorway to her place, frantically looking for the stairwell that she and Walsh climbed up to get above her apartment. What felt like an eternity of him looking around for the door. He finally found it and yanked it open to find a staircase leading up. _This has to be it!_ Something made him hesitate for a second only to hear Emma scream something that knocked the air completely out of him.

"KILLIAN!" no sooner did he hear his name, he heard it violently get cut off. _Oh God No!_ His feet propelled him forward ascending the staircase in minutes. Killian kicked the door open to hear a chocking gasp come from the right side of the patio. His eyes darted towards the sound only to see this man on top of his Emma. A metal pipe crushing her throat with it.

"EMMA!" Killian frantically screamed as he saw her eyes shut and her body go limp. Everything screamed inside him as he flew at the man, propelling him off of her in seconds. This man this Vermin had attacked Killian's Emma. He had no time to check if she was okay he had to exterminate this creature. Killian placed himself between Walsh and Emma. There was going to be no second chance to attack her. Not while he was there.

"You stay away from her! You hear me! She is finished with you, forever!" Killian shook with rage as he screamed the words at this thing before him.

"No, I am afraid **she's finished** , **forever**." A sadistic smile spread across his face as he looked down at Emma. Killian's heart sank as he slowly turned his head to look down at Emma as well. She wasn't moving, and there was a horribly black, blue and purple bruise that was across her neck. Sadness a rage filled him as he glared back at Walsh.

"NO!"Killian lunged at Walsh his hook outstretched and his right hand grabbed something metal and round, the same pipe that Walsh must have dropped when Killian removed him from Emma. As he pulled it up into the air to use it against the Walsh. Walsh transformed in to a winged beast within seconds. Killian didn't care he was filled with so much rage an sadness that he couldn't think of anything besides getting rid of this creature before him. Just as Walsh transformed the pipe contact with his skull with a loud and thunderous crack. The winged beast fell to the ground instantaneously, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Killian stood for a second staring in confusion. When he turned quickly on his heels and darted back to a lifeless Emma. He dropped to his knees as he got closer to her body. His hand hovering over her too terrified to touch her.

"Emma…" Killian's voice cracked horribly. Tears came to his eyes the moment his voice cracked. As a tear rolled down his face he very gingerly picked her up and held her limp body to his chest for a second before he slumped the rest of the way to the floor. His legs kicking out from underneath him. Sitting cross legged on the cold flooring as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. Tears streaming down his face. Loosening his grip on her he leaned her back so he could look at her face. Her eyes closed and her face devoid of any expression, the bruise on her throat looking much more horrendous then when he first saw it.

"Emma… No… Come Back To Me… Please…" He kissed her lips holding himself to her. Willing her to come back. He heard a quiet whimper come from behind her lips, his eyes flashed opened. Only to be greeted with the half open eyes of Emma. Her emerald eyes were looking at him. He could hardly believe it.

"EMMA…" Killian said breathlessly.

"Killian…" Emma whispered his name. Killian's heart leapt at the sound of her voice. Her weak voice, but still her voice.

"Oh God Emma…" He pulled her back into his chest as he felt her warmth returning slowly.

"You…you…really have a bad taste in men don't you?" He relaxed his tension in his arms so he could look at her again. A smirk passing over his lips.

"Yeah… I… guess…so." Emma wheezed out the words. She tensed in his arms and her face scrunched in pain. His eyes flared across her face looking for what was causing her any other grievances. When he spotted a jagged cut on just above her forehead. He grudgingly released her into his lap as he reached into his the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief and gently pressed it to the gash on her head. She winced but it was instantly turned into a smile.

"Thank you, Killian." She quietly spoke. Reaching her hand up to touch his face. Feeling the wetness that stained his cheeks.

"Don't mention it, Love. I'm just glad you are still here. I mean who else will yell at me randomly if I lost…" Killian was trying to hold back the tears but his voice gave him away as it violently cracked.

Hearing his voice crack made Emma's heart chest clench with concern. Her thumb caressed his cheek lightly as she looked into his icy blue eyes. She could get lost in those eyes.

"Killian…" Her voice was instantly cut off as his hook touched her lips.

"It's okay Emma, I'm here and you're safe." Killian said gently taking hr in his arms again and carefully standing up with her in his arms. As he proceeded to take her to her apartment to rest and recuperate. He was never going to let anything like this happen to her again. Every other man who had pursued her had hurt her. Neal sent her to jail for something she didn't do, Graham had thrown a dart at her when she denied him. And now this Walsh creature, had almost murdered her. This ended now! Any other guy how would want to get to her would have to go through him. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her from here on in.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry

 **Chapter Two:**

Killian walked carefully down the stairs and from the patio. Emma emerald eyes remained half open, closing every so often. Her head resting against his chest and her arms gently folded in her lap letting Killian take all of her weight. He didn't mind. He was just relieved that he made it in time to save her. If he had been any longer in the hallway trying to find a way to get to her. She wouldn't have made it. _No don't think that way!_ Killian pushed the thought out of his head. He couldn't bear to think of losing her. As they reached the bottom of the staircase he opened the door to the hallway. As Killian made his way towards her front door. He stopped dead in his tracks coming face to face with a boy. It took Killian a second to recognize him. It had only been a year, but he had grown so much. Killian gave a small inward smile as he made eye contact this him.

"Henry?!" Killian finally said. Instantly realizing that Henry wouldn't remember who he was. _What a great way to make a first impression. At least I saved Emma so he should be happy about that._

"Hello? Do I know… you? MOM!" Henry hesitantly said as he eyed this strange man before him. Killian felt uneasy as Henry's eyes fell on a limp and warn out Emma. _How am I going to explain this to him?_ Henry reached out to Emma grabbing her hand as he did.

"MOM! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Killian's eyes fell on Emma's face as he listened to Henry bombard her with questions. His chest constricted when he heard her raspy voice say the one name that made him seethe with anger.

"Walsh…" Emma head tilted back slightly so she could see Henry. Her face full of pain as she did. Killian could see the bruise and he had to shove back tears again, he let out a pained quiet sigh escape his lips. Trying to ignore the voice that came from Emma his eyes fell on Henry and he could tell that he saw what Killian saw. Henry's mouth dropped wide open almost hitting the floor and his eyes widened as big as saucers.

"I'm…okay…Henry..." Emma weakly reached her left hand to cup Henry's shocked face. Gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek. All three of them stood in the hall. Killian remaining as stoic and put together as possible. Emma weakly reassuring her son, and Henry quietly letting a few tears fall from his eyes. After what felt like an hour of them just standing there. Killian shifted Emma slightly in his arms. He was only now noticing that they were getting weak.

"Let's get her inside and we can call for an ambulance." Henry said noticing the slight shift of his mom in Killian's arms. Henry then turned to the apartment door, unlocked it and held it open for Killian to walk through it with Emma. Carrying her to the sofa in the livening room, reluctantly releasing her to the comfortable cushions that seemed to envelope her immediately. As Killian released her back to the cushion below his hand immediately slid to the back of her neck and placed her gently down the rest of the way. Then promptly knelt beside her, his hand cupping the side of her face so he could monitor her closely. Nothing could tear him from her side. Henry the moment he let Killian and his mom in the door he raced to the phone and dialed 911. Killian could hear Henry chattering in the background.

"Killian…" Emma weakly choked out. Her body violently shuddering. The shudder sent a spike of pain into his chest. He could see her struggling desperately to form her words.

"It's okay Emma, I'm right here." Killian leaned in closely his close to hers so she wouldn't strain her voice too much. Hearing his voice instantly put her at rest as she nuzzled her face more into Killian's hand. A smile crossed her face as he bent down and kissed her forehead. He was so focused on Emma that he didn't hear the EMT's come into the apartment. He was startled away from Emma's face by a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir? Can you please move, we need to check her out?" Killian head snapped to at a uniform dressed man. He didn't want to leave Emma's side but he knew that if he didn't get the medical attention that she needed she could get worse. Killian leaned in again and kissed Emma's forehead, and as he pulled his lips away from her he whispered.

"Swan, these men are going to check you out and make sure you are okay. I will be right here if you need me." A small smile cracked his lips as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Don't… go…to…far." Her voice low and still struggling to fight for every word she wanted to say. His thumb grazed her cheek as he stood and moved out of the way. So they could assess her injuries. They got right to work, checking her over. He had to admire that they didn't waste any time. Killian stepped back physically trying to tear his eyes away from her. She was in good hands and he knew that. He had to find Henry. The poor kid must be having a devil of a time, what with finding his mom almost murder and this strange man in the outfit Killian was wearing carrying her from the upstairs patio. He looked around the room only to see Henry standing only a few feet away from the door eyes unyielding from his mother form on the couch. Killian took a deep breath and carefully walked up to him. Henry's eyes snapped up to meet Killian's, his fear visible in his eyes. _What do I say to him? How can I explain to him what happened? The poor lad doesn't have his memories, so me telling him that a winged monster attacked and almost killed his mother. It would throw him into a panic._ Killian's thoughts were cut off by Henry's sudden question as he stared back at the paramedics working over Emma.

"Sh-she's going to be alright, right?" Henry's voice cracked forcefully as he spoke the words. Killian's heart sank at the fact that she was even in this state.

"She'll be alright, Lad. You'll see. Those men seem to know what they are doing, the ambulance people will fix her up." He leaned against the wall close to Henry, both of them now watching over her from a distance.

"What happened? Why did Walsh do this to her? I mean he proposed and then he tries to kill her. I don't understand. If he loved her then why would he do that? What happened?" Henry rambled through his thoughts. Killian didn't know what to answer first. He inhaled sharply at the thought of having to talk about the monster who did this to her.

"Your mother was turning him down. She told me that she wasn't truly in love with him, her heart wasn't there. She… was going to tell him this but he didn't take the news too well and before she knew it she was being attack by a man she hardly knew. She had no idea what he was really like. He was a monster to be honest, who put on a good show. I was just barely able to save her if I had been three minutes later…" Killian's voice trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. He was completely blaming himself for her current state. If only he had gone up to the patio when he first heard the loud crash, moments before her first scream. He would have been able to stop this whole thing from happening to her.

"Then I am glad you got to her in time." A weak smile slowly appeared on Henry's face. Then a look of question washed over his features as he looked up at the man dressed in the odd outfit.

"Who are you anyway? I mean no offence. I just have never seen you before. How do you know my mom and for that matter me?" Henry was now standing straight up looking at Killian questioningly.

"I am an old friend of your mothers, we go way back. She told me a lot about you during some of our travels. I'm surprised she never mentioned me. But then again we haven't spoken in a year or so." Killian's eyes only momentarily meeting with Henry's before he turned them back to Emma.

"I think I would remember someone like you. I mean why are you dressed like that? Are you gothic or something?" Henry raised an eyebrow as he looked over Killian's peculiar clothing.

"Why are you dressed like that? What I wear is my business not yours, Lad. And unless this gothic word means I am a pira—performer. Then I am not that either." Killian had to think on his feet. He couldn't tell him that he was a pirate, but the word performer worked, it would explain his outfit a little bit.

"You mean like a street performer?" Henry questioned

"Yes…"Killian hesitantly said. He had a vague idea of what that was. Although he had no idea what his act was but it could work until they get Henry's memories back. Killian glanced at Henry to see if he bought what Killian was talking about.

"Cool." Henry nodded his approval. Killian let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Mr. Swan?" the blue uniformed man called over to Killian. _Why was he calling me that?_ The thought ran through his head as he and Henry proceeded to the men were taking care of Emma.

"Aye, that's me. Is she going to be okay?" He questioned frantically now standing above where Emma's head now was propped up on the arm of the couch. He wanted to reach down and touch her, but he knew he had to listen first.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Swan. She has a soft tissue injury to her throat. She needs bedrest, only fluids, a humidifier, and to only sleep or rest while being propped up. Looks like you made it to her in time. Any sooner whoever did this to her would have succeed. You're a lucky man, Mr. Swan. You and your son will still have you wife around for a while longer." Killian's chest constricted as soon as he heard that if he hadn't gotten to her in the time that he did she would have surely died. The fact that the uniformed man kept calling him Mr. Swan, and called Henry his son and Emma his wife never registered. His only thought was of the monster that had almost succeeded. And with little to now words spoken to the gentlemen before then left the apartment. He resumed his place next to Emma. Henry followed the men to the door only to return to Killian touching his mother's face. Killian looked over Emma concern covering his face.

"We should probably move her, to her room. She would be more comfortable there. And there is a humidifier in there as it is. You never did tell your name by the way, mister." Henry went on without any hesitation to find out exactly who this man was who did everything to save his mother from certain death.

"Aye, I agree, and the names Killian Jones." He responded looking up at Henry. Before gingerly picking up Emma, carefully carrying her to her bedroom at the end of the long hall. Henry was minutes ahead of him already having her room set up before Killian walked in with her. He then placed her onto the soft surface of the bed. Propping her up against the pillows Henry had already set up for her. He then covered her with a warm blanket that he found on the bed. After tucking her in he gently squeezed her hand and started to move away from the side of the bed. Only to be met with a firm grasp on his fingers. His eyes flashed to her face for any sign of agony. His eyes were met by hers. Her emerald eye shot into his very soul. How could someone or something hurt such a gentle woman? That monster was crazy to attack her. Killian stepped back to the side of the bed to see what she needed. Her lips parted slowly as the words came out slow and raspy again.

"S-stay… please." Emma smiled letting it touch her eyes. A warm sensation spread across his chest at the sight of her smiling face. Seeing the light in her eyes made him hopeful that she was going to be okay.

"For you, Love. Anything." Killian sat next to her on the bed not letting go of her hand. He never wanted this moment to end. To be by her side was all he ever wanted to do. The fact that she was alive and somewhat well, meant the world to him. He would see to her health. Protect her from anything. No one would ever touch her again he would see to that. With every breath that was left in him. He would fight for her. To protect her from anything. He couldn't risk losing her, not her, not his Emma. He loved this woman more than he thought possible. And he would do anything to keep her, anything.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of hours waiting and watching over Emma. She got increasingly worse, causing Henry and Killian to decide to take her to the hospital. As she laid there before him, Killian's chest constricted with worry, he couldn't lose her after saving her. She had to make it.

After a terrible night of Killian sitting at her side, holding her hand, somehow willing for her to be okay, to pull through this. She looked so weak, so fragile. Her blonde hair was strewn across the white pillow, it seemed to have lost its shine to his eyes. The white sheet clung to her thin frame, and the bruising on her neck looked even worse against the white that seemed to encapsulate her. As Killian looked upon her face through the tears that threatened his eyes, her eyes fluttered open slightly. Killian was on his feet, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Where am I?" Emma spoke weakly, but with without the rasp to her voice that was evident last night.

"You're in the hospital, you took a turn for the worst last night. So your boy, Henry and I brought you here. How are you feeling, love?" Killian never stopped caressing her cheek with his thumb, throughout the entire time he explained.

"Where's Henry?" Her thoughts going to her son.

"With one of his friends, I told him I would call when you woke up. He was exhausted." He calmly reassured her.

"Well look who's awake." A voice came from behind Killian. His first reaction was to grab the closet object and use it as a weapon to defend Emma once more. But as his head turned he was met by a man in white, it was the exact same doctor who helped get Emma situated in the state she was in now.

"How are we feeling, Mrs. Swan?" The doctor questioned as he made his way farther into the room. Killian begrudgingly sat back in his chair never losing his grip on her hand. Whatever comes next he wanted to make sure that she didn't face it alone.

"Feeling better, still sore, but better. Is there something wrong, Doctor?" Emma tried sitting up but her muscles failed her. She noticed a button on the inside of the bed railing that would sit her up right. Killian noticed her muscles give way, which caused him to grip her hand even tighter.

"According to your vitals everything is much better than when you arrived last night, and your baby is doing fine as well." Emma's eyes widened at the news.

"Baby?!" Emma's voice came out shaken.

"Didn't you know? You're fourteen weeks along." Shock resonating from his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah! This looks like the face of someone in the know." Killian spoke up, seeing how Emma was unable to. Her grip tightening like a vice even more now. She wasn't even aware that she was pregnant.

"Well, I guess there could be worse news we could give you. Congratulations." And with that the doctor left the room. Killian watched after him, until he heard a panicked Emma breathing in short gasps behind him. He turned his to face her only to see her face full of terror and confusion. Regardless of the tubes that attached themselves to her, she was doubled over hand on her stomach breathing increasingly heavy. Killian had seen this before, only one or twice. Even still he knew that she was having some sort of panic attack. He had to get it under control.

"Emma. Emma! Breathe! It's okay, everything is going to be fine." He reached out at touched her face gently, she was too far gone now he had to get her to calm down now, before she seriously injured herself.

"Killian…" Emma clamped her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything to bring her back to the real world. Killian put his hand and prosthetic hand on either shoulders, sitting next to her on the bed, facing her.

"Emma, focus on my voice, I'm right here, it's okay, you're going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere." Killian spoke calmly, he could see and hear her calming her breathing. She was doing exactly what he was saying. After about five minute of her breathing steadily. She then went from sitting up and leaning forward in Killian's arms, to laying back on the bed. After she was laying there for a moment, Killian reached up to touch her face again.

"Walsh…" Emma's voice was shaky and it made Killian flinch slightly.

"What did you say, Emma?" He continued to reach for her face, caressing her face with his fingers.

"It's Walsh, the baby is his…" The words caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what was even coming from her mouth. In the year she had forgotten Killian, she got engaged and pregnant at the same time. She couldn't believe she had let someone do this to her again. She opened her heart to a man who had only recently tried to kill her and now had made her pregnant. What was she going to do now?

"Walsh?! The same monster who tried to kill you, and almost did?" His voice was like ice; he couldn't help it. Not only had he almost killed her, Walsh broke his Emma's heart and left her child fatherless. Just like Neal had done not long before. Killian pulled himself out of his anger to focus on Emma once more.

"What am I going to do?" Emma's voice cracked, as tears streamed down her face.

"What am I going to tell everyone." Killian could barely make out her words, but he knew what she was asking.

"No one is going to judge you, Emma. You did love him before, I came along. And this baby will be loved no matter what. I know you, Emma. You won't let this child go unloved. And I'll be there with you, to support you the entire way. If you'll let me." Killian's voice was soft and reassuring to her. She knew she could do this, especially with him by her side.

"Please don't tell Henry. Not just yet anyways." Emma begged Killian.

"As you wish, it will be our little secret." Killian smiled, watching her over her. He couldn't even grasp any idea on how she feeling. But he knew that he would never leave her, no matter what she was going to go through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** This chapter takes place after Emma, Henry and Hook come back to Storybrooke after Emma remembers. This is just snip bits of what I think might have happened in between Emma seeing her parents and finding out they are pregnant and after the conversation at Granny's Hotel.

"As you can see a lots just happened" David spoke, glancing at Mary Margaret's stomach. Emma looked down at her belly that protruded from underneath her soft baby blue dress.

"Yeah, we just don't know what. The whole year is gone." Mary Margaret responded after a few minutes.

"Who the hell could have done this?" Confusion cover Emma's face.

"We have no, idea. Did Hook say anything?" David urgently pressed Emma for answers.

"No, but he is downstairs with Henry. And I would appreciate it if we get down there before he wakes up." Emma responded backing towards the door behind her.

"Why, what's the hurry?" Mary Margaret pressed for answers.

"I have my memories back, Henry doesn't. And I really want to keep him out of this for as long as possible." Emma immediately thought of the baby growing inside her. She couldn't imagine how Henry let alone her parents would react to her being pregnant. Within minutes David and Mary Margaret followed her down to the car.

"Hook! Nice to see you!" David announced as the three of them proceeded to the yellow bug. Killian went from leaning against the car to standing up straight, in response to David.

"Nice to see you too, again, Mate." A casual smile crossed his face as David extended his right hand towards him. Killian graciously accepted the gesture as they shook hands. After they that he looked over at Mary Margaret, and smiled as well, then his eyes dropped to her stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" His eyes widening with confusion. As he tilted his head to the side to look at her belly. _Is that what is going to happen to Emma?_ He thought before he noticed that Mary Margaret was walking towards him.

"Excuse me?!" Mary Margaret questioned. David reached an arm out to hold her back, he knew that the whole pregnancy thing must have eluded Hook in some way. All David knew from the last time that she was pregnant, you really didn't want to upset her. Regardless of who Hook was.

"Let's! get Henry to Granny's Hotel and we can talk about this whole problem." David suggested urgently. Instinctively protecting Hook from her potential anger.

"Okay, we will meet you there." Emma responded opening the door to the car, glancing into the back seat as she did. _He's still asleep, thank god._ Emma thought as she climbed in. Killian closing the door after her, then proceeding to his side of the car.

"This thing again?" He questioned as he made himself comfortable in the leather seat.

"It's called a Volkswagen Beetle." Emma responded mockingly, it never ceased to amazed her that Killian had never seen anything like the modern world. He was used to ships, wagons and horses. It must have been a real shock to him to see New York, what with all the cars and tall buildings that were there. He seemed to be handling everything fairly well.

"Okay…" Killian spoke hesitantly. Not fully understanding what a Volkswagen had to do with a bug, or whatever she was talking about.

"How are you holding up?" His question caught her off guard. She wasn't sure how she was doing, especially after seeing her mother.

"I'm okay." Emma answered slowly. She could tell that he didn't believe her for a second, and neither did Emma for that matter.

"Swan, have I ever told you that you're a horrible liar?" He asked candidly. He knew from her body language that something was bothering her. She was an open book to him, and he almost hated the fact that he could read her so well when no one else could.

"No, I don't believe you have." Emma responded quietly.

"Well you are. Tell me what's on your mind." Killian stated as he turned in his seat to get a better look at her. When he did he saw a small tear cascade down her cheek, everything inside him ached. He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms.

"They're pregnant… was I really that easy to forget?" Emma questioned. She couldn't help the feelings that were overwhelming her.

"No you are never that easy to forget, believe me, Love." Killian responded, pain hitting his chest, almost knocking him back. He had tried to move on with his life over the last year, but all he could do was think about her, and how much he wanted to see her and be with her again. Only to come back and see that her false memories only yielded danger and despair in the end. He wished he could erase everything that happened to her with every fiber of his being.

"Then why?" Emma's voice cracked, causing Killian's heart to snap in two.

"I don't know, Swan." Killian looked out the window. He didn't know what to tell her, and that crushed him even more.

"They tried so hard to move on, but I know for a fact that they thought of you every day that you were apart from them. Things just happen, life just happens." He continued eventually turning his gaze from the window to glance at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Emma placed a hand on her stomach, gently caressing it. Life had hit her full force in the face and now she had to deal with the consequences of that life.

"Swan… it will be okay." He reached out with his hooked arm to touch her shoulder. Only to have Henry make a noise in the back seat, causing him to flinch. His head snapping around to see Henry still fast asleep. Just then they stopped, Emma shut off the car but didn't move from her seat. Her eyes were fixed on David's truck that was parked only a few feet from where they were. Killian could see the hesitation,

"Emma. I'll be right here with you. You won't do this alone." Emma pealed her gaze away from the truck to Killian, hearing the sincerity in his voice, caught her off guard. But seeing it behind his eyes was much more startling.

"Good." Emma spoke softly reaching out to hold Killian's hooked hand. She was thankful for his presence, more than he could ever know. At this moment in time at least. As they both exited the car, David made his way from the front door to give a hand seeing Killian struggle with the car door.

"Here, let me help." David offered finally making his way to Killian's side, making him smile at the offer. David had never been someone to offer him help before, it caught Killian off guard. Killian guess that it might have something to do with the fact that he did succeed with bringing David's only daughter and grandson back to him. That alone could win him some points with getting his approval on Emma and him if that would ever happen, Killian doubted that would ever happen at the rate things were going. But as he told a coward many years ago _"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."_ Killian wasn't about to give up on Emma now. No matter how much it hurt him that she seemed to gravitate to Neal. After what he did to her so many years ago, he could never understand why. For a moment Killian lost track of what he was doing so much so that tripping on a step snapped him back into reality, causing David with Henry in his arms and Emma with a suitcase in her hand to look at him,

"Bloody stairs." Killian smiled half-heartedly as he looked up at them.

"You okay there, Hook?" David asked raising an eyebrow in a mocking gesture.

"Aye, loose floor board, didn't you see it?" Killian tapped the top of the stair with his foot.

"Nope, but I guess you would notice such a thing." Emma responded with a smile. All four of them eventually made it to the room, Emma unlocked the door and let David proceed in with Henry in his arms, placing him gently on one of the two queen beds.

"Thanks, I will be down in a minute or two, just going to get freshened up and get settled before I come down." Emma said slipping her red jacket off in one fluid moment.

"Okay, Love. See you down stairs." Killian responded as David and him made their way out of the room. Killian glanced back at a busy Emma, he watched as she gently covered Henry then stood there looking down on him as she absently rubbed her belly. Then he heard her whisper something to Henry, barely audible.

"I hope you will be accepting of this baby, as much Killian is." She smiled to herself as she bent over to kiss him on the cheek. Killian's heart warmed at what she said, wondering if she actually meant it. With that in mind he ever so quietly shut the door, and made his way down the stairs to where David and Mary Margaret were sitting in the community livening room.

"So how have you been, Hook? How was your year?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Adventurous. Need I say more?" Killian smiled, as fake as it was he could tell that it fooled her and David for that matter. They obviously didn't have their daughter's superpower, that made him more grateful then they could possibly know. Because that year was far from adventurous, it was downright horrible. Until he received the message that he had to find Emma and get the memory potion to her. That means he could save her from a life of false memories, he could be the one she first sees and remembers. That meant everything to him, and always will mean everything to him. He turned to see her walk into the room, and the conversation started from there.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and Killian made their way from the house, and into her yellow bug. The conversation with Mary Margret and David had only elicited more questions. _Who could have done this?_ Emma's mind was racing she couldn't understand who or what brought everyone from the Enchanted Forest back. And then there was another problem, she was fourteen weeks along. She was going to be showing soon, and that wouldn't be something easily covered up. How was she going to tell her parents that the person who almost killed her, she also slept with and got pregnant. She was so scared that they wouldn't accept her, anymore. Everything was crumbling around her, her relationship with Killian, and this baby was just the icing on the cake. How did he see her now? He must have thought that she was nothing more than a desperate woman. She wanted to change everything, but it was too late for that.

Killian could tell she was troubled. All he wanted to do was tell her that everything would work out. But how could he, she was pregnant now. Granted it was part of her past. Even though it hurt that she was with this creature that tried to kill her. Yet she wasn't aware of what was going on that entire year, and she was just thinking of what was best for Henry during that time. The pain in his chest made him ache even still. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Both with being pregnant with a monster's baby, and no one to talk to regarding to causes of that. She couldn't even go to her mother. What would Snow think of her daughter now. He couldn't even entertain the idea of Snow or Charming for that matter, mistreating her after all of this. They wouldn't do that would they? After all they put Emma through with her growing up alone, they wouldn't abandon her again would they. This caused more panic and worry for Emma than ever before. The thought of her being alone made him sick, he had to let her know that she wasn't alone and that she never would be. He gave a quick glance to see Emma grip the steering wheel her knuckles turned white. She was obviously in some deep form of thought, and it wasn't taking her any were good. He had to do something.

"You do realize that your son was at the very place we were just talking to your parents at, right." Killian finally spoke up, quizzically eyeing Emma.

"Yes, I just needed to think about a few things before I go back to Granny's Hotel." Emma gripped the steering wheel, as a wave of pain consumed her waist. Feeling this caused her to violently swerve across the road. Killian was immediately jolted from his thoughts as well noticing what happened.

"Swan, you okay?" Killian reached out to take touch her. Only to be met with Emma swerving again. Immediately after she swerved across the road, she pulled the car over breathing heavily before she crawled out of the driver's seat. She couldn't breathe, every gasp was torture. Her vision was clouded and all she wanted to do was try to crawl away from the vehicle, she had to regain her composer. But she couldn't move from the side of the car.

"EMMA?!" Killian watched in horror as Emma clawed at the door opening it frantically, only to lean against the car. He was out of the car in seconds, quickly making his way to her side as he could hear her labored breathing.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He had her in his arms, concern rippling across his face.

"I… can't… breathe… Killian… Help!" Every word that exited her mouth was forced out between gasps.

"Emma, relax. What's wrong? Is it what your parents said?" Killian was beyond confused why was she having this strong of reaction to the explanation her parents put forth. She had dealt with worse cases then this, why would she be panicking?

"No, it's know my parents. I was thinking about how I was going to tell them about the baby. What I am going to tell them." She focused on what he was asking in order to push past the pain that was close to consuming her, it seemed to be working.

"Don't worry, I will be right there with you, when you decide to tell them. You have my word, Love." Killian looked into her eyes. There was something behind them, he couldn't put his finger on.

"Promise?" Emma's voice was desperate.

"Absolutely." Killian nodded in agreement. He wanted to tell her something else, he wanted to tell her that she would never be alone, no matter what happened. Regardless of the fact that she was pregnant, he would always be there for her.

Tears rolled down Emma's cheeks as she heard his words, she knew he meant every single one of them. She could see it. Suddenly her vision clouded and pain ripped through her stomach and back, causing her to let out an anguished scream, collapsing to the ground. Killian caught her before she hit the ground.

"EMMA! What's…" Killian was silenced mid-sentence when he looked at where Emma was holding. Her hands tightly wrapped around her waist. _What's wrong with her?!_ As he held her desperately in his arms he felt something wet on the ground below, and out of habit he looked down. Only to be met with a horrendous sight. _BLOOD! Why was there blood?_ Then a terrible realization came to him, but before he could fully process it, Emma spoke breathlessly.

"the… baby…" Emma gasped out before she fell limp against Killian's chest. Panic struck his heart the moment she when limp.

"Emma? EMMA?!" He called her name as she was now laying in his arms, un moving. Her face devoid of emotions, a small trace of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. _Oh god, why is she bleeding so much? Emma no... Hang on please… I can't lose you!_


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Killian heard Emma's breathless voice speak the words that he already knew. The baby was in trouble and for that matter so was Emma.

"Swan?!" Killian gently shook Emma in his arms. He had to get help, but what to do or who do you call. Even though Emma hadn't told her mother or father he knew that he had to call them. Killian loaded a limp and weak Emma into the backseat of the metal vessel she called a bug. After doing so he found her small thing she also called a phone and immediately found David's number.

"David come quickly! Its Emma! Somethings wrong! We are near the lake! Hurry!" Killian spoke frantically into the small object pressed against his ear.

"I'm on my way!" David spoke frantically, worry lacing his voice. Regret immediately hit Killian full force in the stomach. What had he done? She was going to freak. But the only other person who knew how to drive was David and Mary Margaret, and Mary was too busy with being pregnant that David was the only other person he knew to call. Killian went back to the side of the car where Emma was checking on her. Her face screamed of agony and sadness. He wanted to help, wanted to make everything better. Wanted to turn her pain into happiness. Everything was falling apart in front of him, his beautiful swan was injured twice on his watch and he felt awful for letting it happen. As Killian reached over to brush Emma's hair from her face he heard David's truck pull up. Killian was up in seconds meeting a worried David as he came up to the bug.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" David practically yelled at Killian. Killian raised his hands in defense as he led David to the passenger side of the car.

"She needs help, somethings wrong! Is the physician nearby we need to there now!" Desperation coursed through every word he spoke. David barely made it to the passenger door before he realized that everything Hook was speaking was true. He could just barely see Emma's limp form in the passenger seat before his eyes fell on the front tire, ripped to shreds.

"Okay, we need to take the truck, there is no way that her car can take us there." David opened the door to look over Emma.

"What the bloody hell does that mean; her car is fine." Killian quickly made his way to the car. Without a word David pointed to the front tire just to the right of his knee. Killian looked in horror of what appeared to be a rubber wheel that was ripped. His thoughts suddenly went to Emma swerving across the road and hearing a horrible noise just before they stopped suddenly. That must have happened then. Killian pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to see David reach into the car and turn the key and pull it out of its hold, the carefully pull Emma out of the passenger seat.

"Open the passenger side door and we can load her in." David ordered while closing the door to the bug with his foot. Killian practically ran to the truck and flung the door open. David then gently loaded her into the middle of the seat then climbed out of the truck and ran to the bug again. Without even thinking Killian climbed in next to Emma pulling her close to his chest and pivoting in his seat so he was next to the closed door behind him. Pain hit his chest full force when she hadn't made any noise, even with David loading her into the truck and him pulling her to his chest.

"Come on, Swan. Stay with me please." Killian whispered into her hair. His thoughts suddenly cut off as David opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"How fast can this bloody contraption go?" Panic was set in his chest now as he could barely feel Emma's shoulders rising and falling against his chest.

"As fast as I need it to. Remember I am the sheriff around here." David spoke fairly calmly. With that said he turned the key into the ignition and sped away his eyes fixed on the road ahead. Without even a second thought he glanced over at Emma, only to find an extremely concerned Hook holding her close. For a moment David could have sworn he saw a tear cascade down Hooks cheek before turning his attention back to the road ahead. Maybe David had been wrong about him, maybe he actually did care for Emma. Even though the very though confused him, he could see the truth behind what Hook had shown during the trip to Neverland. Hook confession in the Echo Caves rang in David's ears as he pulled up to the hospital. As he got out of the driver's seat he saw Hook lift Emma into his arms and make his way to the entrance with her.

"Help! We need help!" David and Killian yelled in unison. In a matter of seconds there was a nurse in front of them with Dr. Whale, who ushered them to a room where Killian placed Emma on a bed. Before he could even touch her face he was pulled away from the bed by David, his grip vice like on Killian's arm as they made their way out of the room.

"What happened? She was fine when you two left?" David's eye and face laced with concern, but was also devoid of accusation. For a moment that caught Killian off guard, before he spoke.

"Mate, the amount of things she doesn't tell you, would surprise you." Killian spoke forcefully as he wrenched his arm from David's grasp. The sudden realization that Emma was the one who wanted to tell her parents about the baby made him rethink his next words.

"Look. All I know is that she was driving her infernal contraption, when she veered off the road twice, then pulled over, crawled out of the car and collapsed in my arms." Killian deliberately left out what she had spoken to him about and what he already actually knew.

"Then I called you after I put her into the seat I was previously in." This wasn't the time to tell her father what he truly knew about the situation. That would come out later. David slowly seemed to accept the answer that Killian put forth. He knew that only Emma had been able to get through to him around two years ago before they saved Storybrooke from getting wiped off the face of the earth. Something about what she spoke to him that day made him give in and give up the magic bean. Remembering this made David rethink pressing Killian for more answers. And so without a word he nodded, then brought out his phone.

"You wait here with Emma. I have to go get Mary Margaret. Have one of the nurses call us if there is any change. We will be back shortly." David spoke as he backed towards the door.

"You don't have to tell me twice, David." Killian said turning to face the room, to see people bustling around Emma like flies. David's eyes once again fixed on Hook, almost entranced by how the concern washed over his face. With that said David left the hospital, sprinting to his truck once more.

"Sir, you can't be here, there is a waiting room down the hall." A nurse calmly spoke to Killian, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon. I was told to stay here. I am not about to leave her now." Killian's chest constricted with anger at the thought of being told to leave his Swan behind.

"Sir, they are going to take care of her, and then you can see her shorty. But until then I need you to wait in the waiting room. You are going to do her no favors if we have to hospitalize you as well." As she spoke she calmly led him to the waiting room. Surprised and completely taken aback as to how he even got there. Killian didn't see the need to fight her. Instead after she left his presence he paced the room for what seemed like seconds before he heard Mary Margaret's voice ring in his ears.

"Is she okay?" Killian swung around only to come face to face with David as well.

"Wow! That was fast!" Killian spoke, trying to avoid giving an answer he didn't yet have.

"I was gone for an hour. Is she still with Dr. Whale?" David could see that Killian didn't have an answer to Mary Margaret's question, but he certainly could answer the one that he placed forth.

"An hour, has it really been that long? I believe he is still with her, yes." Everything was going by in a blur he had no idea what to do or say next. She was yet again in danger for the third time and there was nothing he could do for her now. He felt the full weight of his guilt hit him square in the stomach as he dropped into the chair behind him. What was he supposed to do now?

"Hook, she'll be fine. Dr. Whale is with her." Mary Margaret spoke softly, seeing the weight of the world crash on him as he sat down. She gently placed a hand on his arm as she took the spot next to him. They sat there for a few minutes before David took the seat next to his wife. Fear was steadily creeping its way into Killian's chest as the time ticked by on the clock above the door way. Tick… Tick… Tick… before anyone could stop him, Killian was on his feet grabbing the clock and throwing it across the room.

"Bloody piece of machinery." Killian hissed as the clock was silenced by the tile flooring.

"You know that's going to cost you, Hook." Dr. Whale spoke candidly from behind the enraged pirate. Realizing who it was who spoke, Killian spun around to see Whale standing in front of him.

"Swan? Is she okay?" Killian's questioned desperately before David or Mary Margaret could even get a word out. He honestly didn't care at the moment, he only had one priority in his mind.

"Yes, Ms. Swan is doing fine. The soft tissue damage to her throat caused her some difficulties at first, but she is pulling through." He spoke walking slightly further into the room.

"The what?" David questioned loudly.

"She must have been attacked recently to cause the damage, but she will recover from that, at least." Whale responded quickly seeming to want to get this conversation over with, almost dreading what else he had to say, Killian saw it on his face an immediately knew what was coming next. His heart sank at the very thought.

"Whale, what else is wrong with Emma?" Marry Margaret asked urgently, she could see he was hiding something, and it wasn't good at all. Whale turned and faced Killian instead of Emma's parents and addressed him with the news. He could tell that Killian new more about the situation than David and Mary Margaret, and had heard rumors that is was Killian who brought Emma back to Storybrooke along with Henry.

"The baby, on the other hand… She lost it. I'm sorry." Whale left the room and Killian snapped his eyes shut. Dread and pain swelled in his chest at the same moment. Dread for what was about to come next from David and Mary Margaret, this is not the way Emma would have wanted to inform her parents that she was pregnant. And pain for the fact that the child she used to hold within her was now no more.

"Swan…" A painful whisper escaped his lips, Killian's heart ached for her, and before Killian could open his eyes David had him against the wall with his arm across Killian throat.

"Liar! You knew something! Are you the father of her baby?!" David's eyes were full of rage. Killian had to use everything inside him not to totally decimate the man before him for accusing him of such a thing.

"I would remove your arm before you accuse me of such things." Killian practically threatened as he made eye contact with David. Something in the calmness of his voice and the look behind Killian's eyes made David back away fully.

"What do you know, tell us, please." Mary Margaret asked, she could see the rage in Killian's eyes as well as and the gravity of the concern in his voice when he spoke Emma's name only a moment ago. Killian ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what to tell them. This was not how he pictured dealing with this. He imagined himself standing behind Emma as she spoke the words, and then after everything was said holding her hand or standing next to her. But now Emma was in a hospital bed and Killian was left to tell the tale. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I found Emma in New York a couple of weeks before we arrived here, earlier this evening." Killian slowly made his way across the room as he spoke, turning his back to face the two of them as he did. Trying to calm his nerves about how he let her get hurt on his watch.

"Your daughter wasn't that easy to convince, that all her memories over the last year were fake. She wasn't having anything to do with it. I was an eventually able to convince her to take the memory potion that you sent me." Killian turned and faced them again, his eyes never meeting David's or Mary Margaret's.

"She revealed that she had been with someone for the past eight months while we were back at her apartment. Little did I know, the bastard was coming over that very evening." Killian clenched his good hand in a tight fist. Mary Margaret took a hesitant step towards him, visibly able to see the pain and anger that racked his body.

"As I sat in the apartment he attacked her, not knowing what was happening until I-I heard her scream for help. I arrived with barely enough time to save her from being killed by…" Killian trailed off at the thought of what he saw Walsh doing to her. His voice cracked violently. Killian slammed his eyes shut trying to get passed the fact that she was almost killed. He had to finish.

"After I killed the, the bloody thing that did it, I took her to the hospital. That is where we found out from the doctor that she was pregnant with the creep's baby." Killian sat down on a nearby chair with his face in his hands, this thought immediately going to Emma. Not even considering the gravity of what he just laid at her parent's feet.

"Emma's pregnant?" David asked, it was only after he asked did he realize what Dr. Whale meant when he came in the room. Killian violently winced and shuddered at the question that was asked.

"Was pregnant." Killian looked up finally at the two of them, both stood in shock. Mary Margaret's mouth was completely covered and tears were streaming down her face. David had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and a look of pure anguish on his face.

"She wanted to tell you." Killian spoke quietly as he made his way towards them. He couldn't imagine what they were feeling. His heart truly went to out to them, but his biggest priority was getting to Emma. He couldn't let her be alone during this time. Killian proceeded past David and Mary Margaret, they visibly needed more than a minute to take in the information that was just revealed. He didn't have a minute, he had to get to her now. As he made his way down the hall he realized that he had no idea where the physicians had moved her to. Just then he noticed a woman at a huge desk going through some paperwork.

"Could you tell me where Emma Swan is?" Killian gave a small smile as the red head took her eyes off the papers before her.

"Yes. She is just down that hallway second door on the left." The red head smiled back as she leaned over the edge of the desk to point out Emma's room.

"Thanks, darling." Killian gave her a harmless wink and then made his way towards Swan's room. As he came around the corner he found Whale in the room with her already.

"How are we feeling Ms. Swan?" Whale spoke without noticing Killian's presence. He quietly proceeded into the room, getting acknowledgement from Emma as she saw him over Whale's shoulder.

"Better, what happened, Whale. Is the baby okay?" Emma asked as she very weakly sat up. Killian was at her side by the time she finished the question. Knowing that what was going to happen next would crush her.

"You suffered from the after effects of the soft tissue damage to your throat, it seems like this was the last of the damage of that incident…" Whale didn't want to tell her what happened and the longer he avoided it the better. Killian could see that, that much was evident when he started shifting the papers on the board in front of him. Killian could feel the tension radiating from Emma as she cut Whale off mid-sentence.

"Whale… is the baby okay?" Emma's voice shook as she spoke the words.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, the baby didn't make it." Whale's voice was low and quiet, even Killian could barely hear it. All of a sudden Emma reached out and grasped his hand causing him to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Seeing this Whale sadly made his exit from the room. He hated losing someone.

"No… Killian… tell me he's lying… tell me it isn't true…" Tears were threatening her eyes as she gripped his hand, and looked at him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Love… it's true." His hand tightened around hers, trying to show even more empathy for her. She had been so scared to share that she was even pregnant, and now when she had finally accepted that she was, it was ripped away from her in an instant.

"No…" Emma weakly said as she fell into his chest the tears streaming down her face, instantly making his shirt wet as she made contact with him. Sobs racking her body as he wrapped his arms around her firmly.

"It's okay, Swan. I'm here." He spoke softly into her golden hair. He wouldn't leave until she wanted him to. Nothing could pull him away. He didn't care about the fact that his shirt was now completely drenched. He would never leave her, no matter if she shut him out after this. He made a promise to be there for her, no matter what. And he was a man who kept his word.

The red head at the counter watched from the desk as some news was broken to the Swan girl. Her heart truly went out to the poor girl. Whale made his way towards her.

"Doctor? Is everything okay with the Swan girl?" Empathy dripping from every word she spoke.

"She lost the baby, unfortunately. It will take some time for her to heal fully." Whale spoke sympathetically as he started down the opposite hall. The red head nodded slightly as Whale turned his back to her.

"Well I guess plan B then." The red head said under her breath as she gathered her items from behind the counter where she had been working. Things weren't progressing as quickly as she hoped, if only Walsh hadn't messed up. Him getting her pregnant was perfect, and then Swan had to go and lose the baby. Her one chance at happiness and Swan destroyed it. The red head made her way to the front door, fuming over the course of events only to hear someone call out after her.

"Have a nice evening, Zelena." The co-worker who was now at the desk was waving as she left the building.

"You as well!" Zelena called back, faking the happy undertone to her voice. _Well I guess Charming and Snow's baby will have to do then. Time to make plan b a reality._


End file.
